


Jack's and Zhao Zi's sweet life

by Smolangryslytherin



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Police, Taiwan BL, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolangryslytherin/pseuds/Smolangryslytherin
Summary: Series of drabbles that I'll be writing. Mostly just them being soft and sweet
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Jack's and Zhao Zi's sweet life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker! The reason why I write fanfics and drabbles is mostly to practice English, I'm also in college so I can't update everyday, but I'll try my best to make one a week or, if there's no other way, at least one every two weeks. Btw this first part I wrote it when I was 5 days without internet so if you see a word that doesn't make sense is because I didn't have any way to check the translation and that was the closest word to what I meant.

Everyone in the precinct knew Jack. In the beginning they knew him for being under arrest when Officer Meng tried, for a thousand time, to get the “truth” out of Tang Yi. The redhead had been there to protect his boss. But now, it was different. Jack, the employee of Tang Yi, was constantly in the Police building for a small and innocent policeman. 

Shao Fei had to stifle back a laugh when he saw Jack arriving that afternoon, just like every other day. At two of the afternoon Jack would appear with his frightening wide smile on the door, on one hand the lunch bag for Zhao Zi, on the other one his helmet, one of Zhao Zi requirements for Jack to follow in his presence. (“I’ll have to arrest you, otherwise.” “Oh, arrest me? Put hard and cold handcuffs on my wrist while you do whatever you want? Sounds good to me.”) 

Jun Wei looked up from his desk, scoffing at the redhead who he pretty well knew was a gangster who’s sorely wish was to corrupt the innocent Zhao Zi. He met the policeman when he was only 20 merely a couple of years ago, but the kid, because that was just a grown kid, was exactly the same: innocent and sweet. Too sweet, he remarks bitterly looking at the redhead. 

The department looks carefully at the scene enfolding on their eyes. Jack creeps at Zhao Zi, who didn’t noticed anything, as all his attention was on the screen of his computer, on some blog the curious eyes recognized as relationship advice. Jack lets the helmet in Shao Fei’s desk, with a shushing motion as he lowers himself beside Zhao Zi’s desk chair. He waits a second to ensure that Zhao Zi wasn’t aware of his presence to rest his chin on a startled Zhao Zi. 

“J-Jack!” He feels his ears getting red. The mentioned suspiciously glanced at his computer, but before reading anything Zhao Zi closed the tab. “What are you doing here?”Asking, as always, was unnecessary, but he still did.

“I got my Xiao Zi his lunch.” Shao Fei snorts loudly, and covered his mouth with a hand when his best friend turned to glare at him.

“I was going to get lunch with Jun Wei.” Zhao Zi says. That wasn’t exactly true, he did talked to Jun about eating together, but with all their others coworkers, but he had to get Jack somehow. How could he say that in front of his friends? It was embarrassing! 

Jack opens his eyes wider, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, really?” Jun Wei cringes as the scary wide smile turned to him. He swallows saliva, and turns in his chair to look back into his computer, holding a breath at the piercing stare of Jack on the back of his neck. “Is a real shame. I guess I’ll have to eat this Spicy Tofu with someone else.” Jack pouts, hand coming to pull softly on Zhao Zi sweater. Zhao Zi perks up at the mention of one of his favourite bento. He bites his lip.

“... Who is going to eat with you?”

“Mmmm…” Jack pretends to think about it. “Maybe Andy is free.”

“Andy? Who is…?” Realization swipes him, he knew who Andy was by Ah Fei’s complaining. The latter was looking up with raised eyebrows, wondering if that Andy was the same guy all over his Tang Yi. The image of Jack being seduced by that vixen Andy, while Zhao Zi wept on the background was certainly unappealing to him. Or to anyone really. Why would Jack choose Andy over his Ah Zi?

_ “Jack, stop being an asshole and just ask him out.”  _ Is what Shao Fei wanted to say, but knew that Jack was not a person to mess with. Not that Jack would do anything against him, yes, he didn’t work for his Tang Yi anymore, but, really, even if they didn’t say anything, he knew that they had some sort of esteem for the other. Instead he says, “Ah Zi, maybe we could just change our plans? I mean you don’t need to have dinner with  _ all  _ of us, and I’m sure that Jun Wei would prefer to go have lunch with his  _ girlfriend _ .” He emphasizes the last word, making Jack lose the frightening glare in his smiley face. 

“Ah Fei!”

“Ah Zi.” He mocks the whining tone of Zhao Zi, who turns red at Jack’s attention. He kneeled in front of Zhao Zi, smiling at him, getting as close as Zhao Zi let him, as his arm was stopping him from going closer. 

“Would you have lunch with me, my sun?” Shao Fei snorted behind the binder that was now covering his face.

“Jack!” He exclaims, lowering his face when his coworkers chuckled under their breaths.

“Yes?” Zhao Zi sighs.

“Fine… Let’s go.” 

Zhao Zi gets his keys, wallet and was about to get his bento when Jack got a hold on it, intertwining his hand to a very red Zhao Zi, who just sighed, trying to turn his face away from the smirking man. 

“Where are we going, then?”

“Home! You’ll eat, and I’ll prepare you a dessert and then we can…” Jack presses his body to Zhao Zi's, whispering the words to his ear, softly, chuckling when his lover turned bright red.

“You can return me to work after lunch!” He interrupts.

He still feels butterflies whenever Jack called their place “home”.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: smolangrygirl  
> tumblr: smolangryslytherin


End file.
